


Джон Винчестер мёртв

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что братья Винчестер чокнутые. Разъезжают повсюду на своей жуткой чёрной машине, слишком много пьют и смеются так, что кровь стынет в жилах. Говорят, что их отец ещё хуже. Впрочем, его давно никто не видел. Он лишь голос на том конце провода, тёмная тень на заднем  сиденье машины. Говорят, что Джон Винчестер умер два года назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джон Винчестер мёртв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Winchester is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000461) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



— Джон Винчестер умер, — сказал Крис. 

— Да нет же. С чего ты взял? — удивлённо спросил Эрл. 

— Он умер в больнице несколько лет назад. Разбился на машине вместе с сыновьями. Говорят, кто-то из них был одной ногой на том свете. Но мальчишек выпустили из больницы, а Джона нет, — Крис поковырял этикетку на пивной бутылке. 

— Разбились они, — подал голос Эрик. — Да только не поэтому Джон умер. 

— А почему? — спросил Крис.

Эрик поднял брови и понизил голос:

— Он заключил сделку с демоном. 

— Откуда тебе знать? — со смехом спросил Эрл. 

— Я ведь тоже чуть не заключил сделку. У той демонской девки, которую я нашёл, был слишком длинный язык. Она болтала так долго, что я уж думал, мне конец, но я всё-таки вырвался, — Эрик выдохнул и утёр выступивший на лбу пот. 

— Зачем такому человеку, как Джон Винчестер, заключать сделку? — спросил Крис. — Он же не дурак вроде тебя. 

— Спасибо на добром слове, — хмыкнул Эрик. — Он заключил сделку, потому что Дин умирал. Джон вытащил его с того света. 

— Дерьмо собачье, — Эрлу, как всякому охотнику, приходилось слышать самые дикие небылицы, но это было уже чересчур. 

Голос Эрика стал ещё тише. 

— Вы же видели его сыновей. На всю голову ушибленные. Как думаете, почему? 

— Да потому что у их папаши тоже не все дома.

— Это ты верно сказал, — кивнул Крис.

— Он не умер, — снова вставил Эрл. 

— То есть как не умер? Слушай, я знаю, в такое трудно поверить, но говорю тебе...

— Я видел его на прошлой неделе, — перебил Эрл. — Два брата в здоровенной чёрной машине. Оба вышли у закусочной, но ещё кто-то остался на заднем сиденье. Я проезжал мимо и видел его так же ясно, как вижу всех вас. Это был Джон. 

— Он умер, — повторил Эрик. Потом встал и, не прибавив ни слова, ушёл в сторону мужской уборной. 

— Тогда как я мог его видеть? — спросил Эрл. 

Крис пожал плечами. Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос. 

 

***

Продолжая крутить в голове недавний разговор, Эрл вышел из бара и направился к своему пикапу. Другие могли говорить что угодно, но он-то знал, что глаза его не обманывают. Ему случалось работать с Джоном Винчестером раньше. Чертовски хороший охотник, хоть и несколько... бескомпромиссный. 

И на заднем сиденье чёрной шеви был именно он. 

Задумавшись о той давней охоте, на которую ходил вместе с Джоном, Эрл вырулил с посыпанной гравием парковочной площадки и выехал на хайвей, как добропорядочный гражданин, не пренебрегая правилами дорожного движения. Его ещё никогда не останавливали за вождение в пьяном виде, и в этот раз он не собирался нарушать традицию.

Выехав на шоссе № 31, он включил радио и по очереди ловил две своих любимых станции, пока не наткнулся на песню Lynyrd Skynyrd "Free Bird". После этого он перестроился в средний ряд, разогнался до 70 миль в час и стал думать о том, чем займётся, когда приедет домой. Нужно покормить Харви, выпустить его во двор. Не дай бог, пёс снова забрался в кладовку. В прошлый раз Эрл по его милости лишился сразу двух пар обуви. 

Незадолго до нужного поворота он снова увидел эту машину. Огромная чёрная шеви с канзасскими номерами — кажется, одна из старых моделей, "импала" — ехала впереди в правом ряду. 

Когда он приблизился к ней, радио затрещало. Не сводя взгляда с чёрной машины, Эрл стукнул кулаком по приборной доске.

Он решил, что не будет прибавлять скорость и не повернёт голову, когда поравняется с машиной, чтобы не казалось, будто он подсматривает. Хотя на самом деле ему этого очень хотелось. На заднем сиденье кто-то был. Широкоплечий, с такой же стрижкой, как у Джона Винчестера. На водительском месте сидел его старший сын, Дин, расслабленно постукивая пальцами по рулю, а рядом с ним младший, Сэм, разглядывал карту. Длинные волосы падали ему на лицо. 

Когда он поравнялся с ними, человек на заднем сиденье обернулся, и Эрл всё-таки посмотрел, хотя давал себе слово этого не делать. Он не ошибся, это действительно был Джон. Но совсем не такой, каким он его помнил. Бледный и заросший, с какими-то грязными разводами на лице. При виде Эрла Джон бросился вперёд, прижал ладони к стеклу и оскалился, словно дикий зверь. 

И тогда Эрл увидел цепи. 

Не успев понять, что делает, он нажал на педаль газа и заставил себя глядеть прямо вперед, не поворачивая головы. И всё же краем глаза он заметил, что Дин смотрит на него и _подмигивает_.

Во рту внезапно пересохло. Эрл сглотнул и уставился на дорогу. Показался его поворот. Он прибавил скорость, готовясь обогнать "импалу" и перестроиться в правый ряд. Дин уступил ему и даже немного притормозил, чтобы пропустить Эрла вперёд. 

А потом большая чёрная машина пристроилась за ним. 

Они вместе свернули с магистрали и поехали по узким улочкам города. Эрл немузыкально мычал, подпевая игравшим по радио Allman Brothers, несмотря на то, что из-за помех музыки было почти не слышно. Ему нужно было хоть как-то успокоить нервы. 

Он свернул на Грант-драйв, просто чтобы проверить, поедут они за ним или нет. На Грант-драйв не было ничего, кроме кучки жилых домов, и если они действительно ехали за ним по чистой случайности, им вряд ли могла понадобиться эта улица. Когда чёрная шеви проехала мимо и повернула на Мэйн-стрит, он испустил громкий вздох облегчения. Напридумывал себе бог знает что. Может, у них есть дело в этих местах. Может быть, Дин подмигнул ему просто по-дружески — ведь они, как большинство охотников, были шапочно знакомы. 

А то, что они возят на заднем сиденье машины прикованного отца — ну что ж, должно быть, у них есть на то свои причины. 

В конце концов, мы живём в безумном мире. Если хотя бы половина из того, что рассказывают о Винчестерах, правда, значит, им выпала самая безумная сделка в истории. Даже по меркам охотников. 

Помехи пропали, по радио все ещё играла песня "Ramblin' Man", и Эрл принялся громко подпевать, чувствуя, как настроение улучшается с каждым куплетом. К тому времени, как он повернул на дорожку, ведущую к дому, от его прежней нервозности не осталось и следа. 

Он распахнул дверь своего пикапа, выбрался наружу, тихо рыгнул, вспомнив, что пиво в той забегаловке было неплохое, и запустил руку в карман, ища ключи. 

А потом он услышал негромкий рокот машины, выезжающей из-за угла. 

Струйка ледяного пота сбежала по спине. Ещё не повернув головы, он знал, кто там — он чувствовал присутствие, от которого на улице как будто стало темнее. Уличные фонари заморгали, затрещали и один за другим начали гаснуть. В доме взахлёб залаял его пёс Харви. 

Чёрная машина остановилась в метре от дорожки, и задняя дверь открылась.

Эрл уронил ключи.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал он себе под нос и упал на колени, в темноте обшаривая землю руками. Фонарь, висевший над крыльцом его дома, несколько раз брызнул искрами и погас. Харви заходился истошным лаем, Эрл слышал, как пес всем телом бросается на дверь с той стороны и скребёт по ней лапами. 

Неподалёку раздался звук, будто по мокрой траве тащили что-то тяжелое, затем послышалось нечто вроде горлового хрипа или сдавленного рычания. 

В кузове пикапа лежало ружьё, заряженное освящёнными серебряными пулями. Эрл держал его там на всякий случай, и даже не вспоминал о нём до этого момента. Теперь он, не раздумывая ни секунды, подпрыгнул, ухватившись за бортик, перевалился через край, откинул брезентовый тент, схватил ружьё и обернулся, вскидывая его к плечу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в паре метров тварь в облике Джона Винчестера, сверлившую его голодным взглядом. 

— Не подходи, — сказал Эрл. — Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось, но ты был хорошим человеком, Джон. Ты не хочешь этого делать. 

— Ещё как хочет, — произнес голос Дина у него за спиной. — Он не ел уже две недели. 

— Что с ним такое? — спросил Эрл, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть Дина, но при этом не потерять из вида тварь, носившую лицо Джона. 

— Он призрак, — сказал Дин. — Но очень необычный. Сначала он был просто неупокоенным духом, но это нам не подходило, — он рассмеялся тихим пронзительным смехом, как будто кто-то уронил коробку с бритвенными лезвиями. — Нам повезло, мы нашли знающих людей. Теперь он из плоти и крови, как мы. 

— Бросьте оружие, — подал голос Сэм, появляясь из-за пикапа с другой стороны. 

Эрл помотал головой.

— Я буду защищаться. 

— Сомневаюсь, — Сэм поднял руку, и какая-то невидимая сила вырвала у Эрла ружьё и отбросила в сторону. 

Эрл почувствовал, как от ужаса его желудок проваливается к коленям. Конечно, он слышал, что болтали о Сэме, но никогда не верил в эти россказни. Сейчас ему начало казаться, что в них, возможно, была доля правды. 

— Ты сам выписал себе приглашение на обед, когда начал рассматривать нас три дня назад. С тех пор мы следили за тобой, — сказал Дин. 

— Следили... Нет, нет, не может быть... ведь когда я выехал на хайвей, вы уже были там... — Эрл не знал, почему эта незначительная деталь казалось ему такой важной именно сейчас, когда смерть смотрела ему в лицо. 

— Мы не можем допустить, чтобы об этом рассказывали на каждом углу, — сказал Сэм, подходя ещё ближе к пикапу. Он положил ладонь на борт и запрыгнул в кузов почти без усилия, одним уверенным движением. 

Господи, какой же он был высокий. Просто огромный.

— Не надо сопротивляться. Это бесполезно, — улыбнулся Дин. — И не вздумай бежать, — при этих словах улыбка стала хищной. 

Колени у Эрла тряслись так, что ему при всем желании вряд ли удалось бы сбежать. А желание было немалым. 

Сэм положил руки Эрлу на плечи, и тот почувствовал, как тело от ужаса наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Однако Сэм приподнял его, словно он был легче пушинки, и сбросил вниз, в траву. 

Тварь, которая никак не могла быть Джоном Винчестером, уставилась на него горящими глазами и облизнулась. 

 

***

— Джон Винчестер умер, — сказал Эрик. Он надолго припал к горлышку своей бутылки, потом со стуком поставил её на стол и обвел приятелей взглядом. — Десять лет тому назад. 

— Да? А кого же тогда я видел на ферме? — хмыкнул Джонни и выгреб горсть солёных крекеров из миски на столе. — Говорю тебе, это был он. Вместе со своими чокнутыми сыновьями, Сэмом и Ди...

— Ты совсем рехнулся?! — прошипел Айк. — Не говори ничего. Ты знаешь, что о них рассказывают. 

— Что? — рассмеялся Джонни. — Я даже не могу назвать их по имени? Да ты трусливый сукин сын, Айк. 

— Он не трусливый, он умный, — тихо сказал Эрик. — Не поминай всуе Дьявола и его брата. 

— Вы что, правда верите в то дерьмо, которое болтают про С... — Джонни осёкся. — Про них? 

— Лучше быть осторожным, чем мёртвым, — пожал плечами Айк. Эрик кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Ты слышал, например, что случилось с Уолтом и Роем? — спросил Айк. 

Джонни покачал головой.

Айк рассказал. 

 

Снаружи фары осветили гравий и сухую землю — огромная чёрная машина, похожая на дикого зверя, въехала на парковку и остановилась.


End file.
